Eden Starling
Eden Starling is the main protagonist in Barbie in A Christmas Carol. Morwenna Banks provides her speaking voice, and Melissa Lyons is Eden's singing voice. Story Eden is a famous singer in the Victorian era of England. However, Eden is very cruel to her employees and never in a good spirit. After her performance singing O Christmas Tree, she was furious finding that her tea and crumpets is not there, causing her to be enraged. Her friend, Catherine, supposedly served her, but she was busy making clothes. Eden is always in a bitter mood because she was raised by her Aunt, who would always tell her; ''"In a selfish world, the selfish succeeds." ''Eden was so mad at Catherine and her other workers that she made them work on Christmas. That night Eden was visited by the ghost of her aunt, Marie. She is chained bound with mirrors connected to it because of what she's done while she was alive and tells her to change. Eden soon was visited by three spirits, each showing her the past, present, and future. It firstly shows Eden's dull past, living with her Aunt. She and Catherine were great friends. Anout Marie didn't let Eden to go to the Beadnell's house for Christmas saying that she has to rehearse more is she wants to be star. However while Aunt Marie is sleeping Eden menages to escape and go to the Beadnell's house to celebrate. Later Aunt Marie came to the Beadnell's house looking for Eden. In that moment Eden told the Spirit of Christmas Past to send her in her room. When Eden was shown the present by the Spirit of Christmas Present, she sees her employees teasing her behind her back, even Catherine. She was furious, but slowly had a change of heart when she sees the orphanage Catherine helps. Overhearing a conversation about the ophanage closing due to lack of funding, Eden shows concern for the orphans' future and wants to know if they'll survive. However, the ghost repeated her cruel words which offended her and she demands they leave at once. When Eden discovers her terrible future with her being poor and Catherine as a cruel fashion designer, she decides to change her future and be a lot nicer to her workers.That moring she rushes to find presents for her workers. When they arrive she greets them and lets them take the rest of the holidays off. Personality At first, Eden was shown rude, selfish, and cruel. She only thinks about herself being the star of her shows. But after every visit from the three spirits, she changed, to a nice and helpful person. Appearance Eden is a blonde-haired girl with light skin and emerald green eyes. There's also a dot on her right eye. Her lips are sometimes pink, but mostly, she has red lips. Her hair have perfect curls everywhere.She appears to be 21 years old.She wears a green victorian styled gown with gold detailing. For bed she wears a sleeping gown with a gray mask. The dress she is seen wearing at the end of movie is a red dress with a red hood with white fur. Trivia *In the Official Page of Barbie in A Christmas Carol it is stated that Eden is played by Barbie and also has blue eyes. Gallery Imagesklkl.jpg Images_(2)tt.jpg Images_(3)ddf.jpg Images_(7)dsds.jpg Images_(8)sdsd.jpg Images_(10)ffhgh.jpg Images_(11)gfgf.jpg Images_(13)dff.jpg Images_(12)gh.jpg Images_(14)ghhgh.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Barbie in A Christmas Carol Characters Category:Barbie's Roles